¿Qué onda?
by ILoveLocura
Summary: Mi primer fic! será una historia Ita/Saku/Sasu o algo así :P Entre, vamos, seguro y les gustará... Jeje soy mala con los sumary's n nU Denme una oportunidad... ó ò


'_**¿Qué onda?'**_

'_**Capítulo I: Estúpida confesión… ¿festejo por ello?'**_

* * *

Eh si… yo lo que siento por ti es… amor – le confesó Sakura algo nerviosa mientras Sasuke la miraba sorprendido.

Wow – fue lo único que salió logró salir de sus labios, la confesión de esa chava lo agarró desprevenido, básicamente quedó sin palabras.

Ah… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ¿quieres? Yo… fui una tonta al pensar que podría lograr algo contigo –

Bueno… me agarraste desprevenido, debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendido –

Este… si, lo siento por eso, amm… y también por tan incómodo momento, espero y no lo haya sido tanto para ti porque… para mí fue un caos… ok, chao, nos… vemos en clase – y se dio media vuelta rumbo a la cafetería donde se encontraban sus amigas dejando a un Sasuke aún con la cara sorpresa que no hizo más que dar un silbido tratando de relajar un poco su atmósfera, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

* * *

**/Cafetería/**

Apenas la pelirrosa llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas, están se levantaron de un salto y se colocaron frente a ella con una mirada que visiblemente decía "Anda, suéltalo, PERO YA", lo cual tensó un poco a la ojijade.

¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó muy curiosa su ojiceleste amiga y Sakura la miró con cara de "¿No es obvio?".

¿Y qué me va a decir, Ino? – respondió con cierto fastidio y decepción en sus palabras.

Pues… **Sakura, yo también siento lo mismo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? **– imitando la voz de un hombre con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra ofreciéndosela a Ten Ten mientras a esta se la dio por seguirle el juego a la rubia y aceptó su mano.

**Oh, Sasuke, por supuesto que sí **- siguió la castaña imitando a Sakura pero con una voz más chillona mientras que ésta las miraba frustrada con una pequeña vena hinchada en la frente.

**Oh, bésame **– siguió Ino y Ten Ten estiró su mano abruptamente.

Olvídalo, no, ¡qué asco! O_O – exclamó Ten Ten con expresión de asco.

¡Iuj! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a besarte, solo seguía con mi asombrosa interpretación del caso! – explicó la ojiceleste con la misma expresión de la castaña.

Ah pos que alivio – dijo Ten Ten más calmada.

¿Y? Así fue ¿Cierto, cierto? – insistieron las 4.

Por supuesto que no, chavas, él jamás me correspondería – dijo la pelirrosa triste y desanimadamente apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que posaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

¿Qué? O sea, explícate, nena – le pidió Hinata al notar el aura depre que su amiga expedía y Sakura levantó su cabeza mientras tomaba el pote de postre de la bandeja de comida de Temari y uno de yogurt de la de Ino.

Este es Sasuke – dijo y sacudió el pote de yogurt – y esta soy yo – sacudió el pote de postre – yo digo "me gustas, Sasuke" – mientras sacudía el pote que constituía su persona dando a entender que este le hablaba al otro recipiente – y Sasuke que dice "me agarraste desprevenido" – haciendo "supuestamente" hablar al que era también "supuestamente" el azabache – luego yo digo "olvídalo, chao" y me largo – haciendo caminar al pote "Sakura" dándole la espalda al pote "Sasuke" – y ¡puff!... se cierra el telón – sentenció aventando ambos potes a sus respectivas bandejas y volviendo a su antigua posición.

Las chicas quedaron sin habla.

¿Eso… fue todo? – le preguntó Temari en ._. (expresión meme "poker face").

Sí, eso fue todo, esa fue mi declaración de amor del mes – dijo disgustada con leve sarcasmo Sakura incorporándose mejor en la silla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Del año, diría yo – dijo Ten Ten sarcástica analizando el fracaso amoroso increíblemente estúpido (según ella) de su amiga cuando recibió un codazo en señal de que se callara – auch… - se quejó.

Ánimo, Sakura, esto es solo un simple tropiezo mas no una caída, solo piensa positivamente y vuelve a intentarlo ^^ - la intentó animar Hinata pero Sakura la miró en O_O.

¡¿Qué lo vuelva a intentar?! ¿Estás loca? No volveré a hacer eso nunca, fue demasiado vergonzoso e incómodo como para deprimirme el día y no querer volver a repetirlo mientras viva – aclaró la ojijade.

No manches, Sakura, ¿De veras te echarás para atrás ahora? – le preguntó Temari.

¿Y qué quieres que haga, Temari? ¿Qué me vuelva a humillar? Porque, definitivamente, eso fue lo que hice, el ridículo frente él –

Por supuesto que no, frentona, lo único que hiciste fue sincerarte con él, es todo ¿O me vas a decir que no sentiste como un peso que sentías encima se fue, ah? – le dijo Ino desafiante, por lo que Sakura tendió a analizar por un momento las palabras de su amiga.

Pos… debo admitir que tienes razón – respondió esta

¿Y cuando no? – Le dijo sarcástica la rubia – pero bueno, no es el caso, el punto es que no puedes optar por deprimirte todo el día y dejar que esto te sirva como lección porque de eso me encargo yo, ¿vale? Ahora… lo que debemos hacer es festejar tu valentía después de clases – culminó con ambas manos al aire y una gran sonrisa.

Pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea…

* * *

_**Alóha a todos los fabulosos fanáticos de Naruto, aquí la mujer más sexy de Paraguay ofreciéndoles mi primer fic salido de mi fascinante mente que adorooo...**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo, las actualizaciones siguientes no serán muy seguidas pero si más largas, esto fue una especie de introducción nada más.**_

_**Suerte y conciencia a todos.**_

_**¿**__**Merezco**__** reviews?**_

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
